Various means have been used to smooth the surface of a magnetic layer of a coated type magnetic recording tape. Generally, calendering treatment is carried out to smooth the coated surface after a magnetic layer is provided on a non-magnetic support in a method for preparing a coated type magnetic recording tape. However, sufficient surface smootheness has not been attained to provide high density recording.